Sticky Notes
by Dungee
Summary: Trunks discovers the ancient art of practical jokes . . . and also the traditional "kick me" joke. What happens when the person he decides to play this joke on is Vegeta?


Me: Well, recently I have become known to the world of DBZ (Dragon Ball Z), and have now become addicted. Obviously, there has been a number of bunnies bouncing around my head since then, knocking over stuff and making me always be thinking, _DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ KAMEHAMEHA DBZ DBZ. _Anyway, here is my first ever DBZ fanfic!

Vegeta: Hey, Earthling! I think you're forgetting something!

Me: What?

Vegeta: Disclaimers, stupid. You want to have copyright issues shoved up your ass (probably by yours truly)?

Me: Uh, no thanks, I prefer my ass copyright-free! Anyway, here are the disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN DBZ (sadly). IF I DID, TRUNKS WOULD COME IN AT THE NAMEK SAGA. BECAUSE HE IS BADASS LIKE THAT.

* * *

It was an early summer morning. Vegeta was lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper, waiting for breakfast. Bulma was in the kitchen, making it.

"Woman, is that food ready yet? I leaving to spar soon!" yelled Vegeta.

"Almost! But, I don't like your attitude with me! I'm not your slave, you know!" came the reply.

"I'll give you whatever attitude I want! Now, are you going to finish that food anytime soon?" shouted Vegeta.

Just then, Trunks walked into the living room.

"G'morning, dad," he said. Vegeta grunted in reply. Trunks then walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

"What'cha reading?" he asked. Vegeta shook the newspaper. Then, he looked over at Trunks with a scowl.

"What do you want, brat?" he growled. "If you're up to something, you better tell me now, or I'll punch out your sense of humor."

Trunks shrugged. "I'm not up to anything, dad. Just here to say good morning," he said, and reached over to Vegeta. Vegeta flinched, expecting Trunks to hit him. Instead, he just patted Vegeta on the back. "And to tell you you're the best dad ever," he finished with a grin. Then he hopped off the couch and started toward the kitchen table before Vegeta could do anything but stare in utter confusion. Then came Bulma's call that breakfast was ready, and he too then started toward the table. He wondered why Trunks acted like he just did, considering he did not treat him with what other people would call "fatherly love", but then shrugged it off. Who is to understand the actions of an eight year-old boy?

After breakfast, Vegeta flew over to the hills where he and Goku planned to meet to spar. He spotted Goku on the top of one of them, eating a fruit. He had his training gear on, and had brought a basket of food. On another hill Gohan and Goten were sparring. The sight made Vegeta feel a prickle of anger at himself. _Kakarot's training his brats? Ugh, I need to get Trunks back in shape!_ Vegeta landed right next to Goku.

"Come on, get your lazy ass up and show me how you've done in your training," said Vegeta.

"Ok, but first let me finish this apple! I'm hungry," Goku replied. Gohan and Goten had stopped sparring now, instead coming over to watch Goku and Vegeta duke it out.

"Hurry up, Kakarot! Honestly, sometimes you really ti- AARGH!" exclaimed Vegeta as he toppled forward, revealing a surprised Goten with his leg extended out right where Vegeta just used to be standing. Vegeta whirled around at Goten, exclaiming, "Why'd you kick me, you little brat?"

Goten pointed at Vegeta's back, replying calmly, "Because your back told me to," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, Goten's kinda right! There's a note on your back that says: Kick me!" Goku spoke up.

"WHAT? How'd that get there?" shouted Vegeta. He thought back to this morning, trying to answer his question. It couldn't of been on his bed, he would of saw it last night. It also couldn't of been on the couch or chair he sat on at the table, because he would of saw it. Wait a minute . . . couch . . . and he patted him on

the . . .

The enraged shout of "TRUUUUUNKS!" could be heard all over the valley, and when the shout reached the ears of Bulma, she look at Trunks with a look of surprise and confusion on her face. Trunks just looked back at her with a look of pure terror and glee on his, before putting his finger to his lips and saying, "Shhhh!" urgently, and then sprinted off to hide.


End file.
